Tony Stark (film)/History/Captain America: Civil War
Break up Following the creation and destruction of Ultron which lead to the destruction of Sokovia after becoming Iron Man to combat HYDRA and Ultron despite previously retiring as an Avenger in the aftermath of the defeat of Ultron. Sometime after Pepper Potts left Tony due to the fact that he was still Iron Man despite his promise to stop. Consequences When the Sokovia Accords were due to be signed, Tony was in favour of them still haunted by his creation of Ultron and the loss of life that had occurred while noting that if the Avengers did not sign, they would be viewed as villains for continually defying international law. While Steve Rogers disagreed, Rhodes, Romanoff and Vision saw Tony's logic and signed. When Rogers, Wilson and Barnes were all arrested and brought to the JTCT headquarters, Tony managed to work out a deal with the United Nations to legalize their actions on the condition that they sign the Accords and obey the law. Much to Tony's frustration, Rogers refused to compromise and stormed off leaving Tony as the leader of the Avengers. Clash of the Avengers After Rogers and Wilson had helped Barnes escape the JTCT, Ross informed Tony that lethal force would be used to disable them. Tony managed to persuade Ross to delay the kill order for at least 36 hours to give Tony a chance to peacefully diffuse the situation. Romanoff pointed out to Tony that they were outnumbered by the renegade Avengers, Tony assured her they plenty of time to recruit people before flying off to the borough of Queens in New York City. Having deduced that the "Spider-Man" was in fact Peter Parker, Tony went to his apartment to wait for him to return from school where he passed the time by flirting with May Parker. When Peter arrived, Stark persuaded him to trick his aunt into thinking that Peter had applied for a scholarship Stark was offering. Retreating to the young man's room, Stark was impressed by Peter's mechanical aptitude before finding his suit. Offering Peter a new one (and joking to tell Aunt May about Peter's hobby), Tony convinced the young man to aid him in Germany. Donning the [[Mark 46|'Mark 46']], Tony and his team confronted Rogers once again offering him a final chance to surrender peacefully lest lethal force be employed against his party for aiding a wanted criminal. Rogers refused to surrender, sparking the Clash of the Avengers. Assigning targets to his team, Tony flew off to confront Maximoff and Barton stopping them in their tracks before Maximoff managed to pin him under several cars. Freeing himself, he caught up with his team after Ant-Man had nearly killed them. Recognizing the single mindedness that drove Rogers, Tony was forced to call in Vision in the hope that the android's Mind Stone and logic could persuade the renegades to surrender. Stark's gambit failed when Rogers again chose to fight. Tony briefly engaged Captain America in melee combat before Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow at his suit, doing no damage. Later engaged Falcon before Hawkeye fired a scatter arrow at the Avenger leader. Easily destroying the projectiles, Tony prepared to stun Clint before the left repulsor failed. Discovering Ant-Man had infiltrated his suit, he ejected him with the suit's fire extinguisher from hundreds of feet in the air. When it became clear that Tony would win the fight, Ant-Man became Giant-Man to buy Rogers and Barnes time to steal the Quinjet. Lang attacked Stark with an airplane wing, an attack the Mark 46 easily dodged, before Wilson fired the Redwing drone at Stark only for it to shatter on impact against the Mark 46. Working with Spider-Man and War Machine, Stark managed to fell Lang but as the giant fell, Parker was sent falling to the ground. Quickly checking on the youth, Tony told him to go home or he would call his aunt before flying off to catch the hijacked Quinjet backed up by War Machine. The two armoured Avengers were pursued by Falcon and Rhodes ordered Vision to destroy Falcon's flight gear. The android miscalculated however and knocked out Rhodes' power source. Rhodes began falling from a great height and Tony was unable to catch him in time. Rhodes survived the crash and FRIDAY had already contacted the medics. Tony vented his anger on Sam blasting him in the face with a repulsor and ending the fight. Assisting Rhodes At Avengers' Compound, Stark turned Rhodes over to the doctors before revealing to Romanoff he blamed her for Rhodes' accident by letting Rogers go and that T'Challa had informed the United Nations of her betrayal. When she insisted Stark was wrong, he scoffed at her biases towards Rogers before commenting that betraying people was the only thing Natasha was good at. Learning the Truth En route to the Raft prison, FRIDAY informed Stark that she'd found proof of Helmut Zemo being behind everything. Annoyed that Rogers was correct, Stark sent the information to Ross before deciding to interrogate Sam Wilson. Although Ross did not believe Tony he allowed him to speak to the former Avenger. While in the cells, Tony was mocked by Clint Barton who claimed everything was Tony's fault. Tony had zero patience for the man casually stating he should have thought his actions through before he did them, leaving the archer to stew in his cell. Scott Lang then attempted to insult Tony only for the billionaire to have no idea who Lang was or what he was talking about. Stark then managed to convince Wilson to tell him where Rogers had gone before he left for Siberia, withholding the information to annoy Ross. Arriving at Siberian HYDRA base, Tony found the two super soldiers and agreed to a temporary truce to complete their mutual goal. Discovering that the five other Winter Soldiers were all dead, Zemo revealed himself stating that he had managed to lure Stark to the base after a year of planning as revenge against the Avengers for what happened in Sokovia. Here Zemo showed Stark that Howard and Maria Stark had not perished in a car crash but had in fact been assassinated by Barnes. Already enraged by the fallout of Rogers' actions, Tony snapped and attempted to murder Barnes. Tony tried to force Rogers into submission but the captain refused to stay down managing to damage the suit's left boot and its targeting system. Trapping Rogers on a lower level, Tony attempted to target Barnes with a forearm missile. As he could not lock on, he opted to instead trap Barnes within the bunker. Overpowering the Winter Soldier in seconds, Tony tried to crush him under the Mark 46's weight before Rogers intervened sending the Avenger leader and his former teammate to main floor. Stating in no uncertain terms that he was done listening to Rogers he proceeded to overpower his former friend before Barnes intervened with Rogers' shield. Faced with uneven odds, Tony blasted Rogers at point blank range leaving him convulsing him pain for two minutes before Barnes forced him up against a wall. Barnes tried to remove the Mark 46's main Arc Reactor only for Tony to simply unleash the Unibeam disintegrating Barnes' metallic limb before seemingly killing the man. A recovered and enraged Rogers stormed Tony unleashing a relentless assault of melee attacks. Fed up with Rogers, Tony ordered FRIDAY to scan Rogers' fighting style for patterns and weakness. Once she had done so, Tony caught and blew away Rogers' shield before brutally beating him down. Defeated, Rogers tried to appeal to Stark only for the Avenger to declare they were now enemies as a result of Steve's decisions. Giving his former teammate one last chance to stand down, which was refused, Tony prepared to kill him. A barely alive Barnes, grabbed the armor's boot only for Tony to break his nose. The distraction allowed Rogers to turn the tide of the battle, breaking off the Mark 46's helmet and damaging its main Arc Reactor. Reduced to the backups, Tony was unable to continue combat. As Rogers left, Tony mocked him that he'd succumbed to his darker aspects and the shield was Howard Stark's property. Heeding Tony's point, Rogers abandoned the shield and the identity of Captain America. Picking up the pieces Returning to the Compound, Tony developed technology that would allow Rhodes to walk again after his accident. While doing this, Rhodes assured Tony that he'd done the right thing in following the law before a mailman arrived with a package from Rogers. Within was a letter in which Rogers apologized for hiding the truth behind Tony's parents and assuring him that if he ever needed help, the other Avengers were but a phone call away. Ross then called Tony informing him of a situation at the Raft but Tony pretended to be busy and put the man on hold revealing his hate for the evil general.